An American Secret
by Neko-chan97
Summary: I'm re-uploading this story! America had a secret that 'He' refused to tell anyone. 'He' wouldn't even tell 'His' crush. What happens when one little slip up ends up revealing this, even if it takes a few days, to the world? Secretly!Fem!US x UK. Read and Review my pets.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own sadly :(_

_A/N: OK, so I uploaded this before, but it was taken down. I went back, and edited it. Here you go... Again._

chapter one: Canada.

America pov

"That should be it for this G8 meeting." Germany said, gathering a stack of papers.  
"Finaly. These things are so boring." I whined.  
"How would you know? You are asleep" Britan smirked.  
"OH shut up Bushy browed weirdo" I spat.  
"Lazy american git" he growled.  
"Limey British fag" I laughed, this little fights are amusing.  
"Stop useing you alien's lines" He hissed.  
"Stop taking advice from imaginary flying mint bunnys" Ha, got him with that one.  
"You have no right to go there. God, I hate you" he turned and stormed.  
"Iggy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I, not relising it, let my voice turn back to my normal, high pitched, girly voice. I didn't even notice the funny looks directed at me from the others.  
"Vas I the only one that heard that?" Germany asked.  
"No, I reard it too" Japan answered.  
"Haha. America sounds like a girl" Italy laughed.

Later in the hall:

"Hey...um America?" Canada tapped on my shoulder.  
"Oh hey, Canada" I smiled at my neighbor.  
"I want to ask you something" he looked down at his polar bear.  
"Ask away, my canadien friend." I leand on his shoulder.  
"Why did you sound like a girl earlier?" He looked at me.  
"W..w..what are you talking about?" I started to panic.  
"After the meeting, you were fighting with Britan and he said he hated you, and you sounded like a girl when you where apologizing." He gasped." Are you a girl, America. If you are I wont tell, I promise"  
I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restroom, then shut and locked the door.  
"I had to keep it secret, my boss said so" I pulled off my wig, letting my long hair fall around my face. "I am a female, yes." I kicked off my boots that made me taller, it added to the desiguise. I was actaully about a foot shorter than Canada.  
"Your short" He said.  
"Shut up, im a girl, so ofcourse I'm shorter than you" I glared.  
"And you are very pretty" He blushed." I promise to keep your secret, even if it kills me"  
"Thank you, my canadien friend" I stood on my toes to lean in and kiss him on his cheek, causing his face to look like a tomatoe. Then I turned and left the restroom, I thought I heard him say something like 'a hidden princess' or some other crap like that.

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Please :3_

_ ~Neko-Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own sadly :( if I did Sweden and Russia are dead sexy like now, but in a mini skirt, FMA reference) **

**P.S: I am sorry, the chapters are short :( This was my first story I had written for hetalia, but I think the chapters get longer, I just don't remember**

chapter 2: Japan/Italy/Germany  
third person

'I think America and Canada have been getting close, and not to mention that America sounded rike a girl the other day. I wonder, though its highry unrikely, if America is secretary a girl. I should ask him about that, rater.' Japan thought. He glanced across the room at America, who was talking to Canada, and was acting all secretive. 'I wonder what they are talking about'  
"Britain?" America walked up to the Brit.  
"What?" He was still mad about the argument.  
"I am so sorry about the other day." America looked at the floor. "I didn't mean any of the things I said. I hope you forgive me"  
Everyone gasped. The stubborn hero, that never admits 'his' faults just apologized, to Britain of all countries.  
"What? Is there something wrong?" America was confused by the looks on all the others faces.  
"Oh la-la, America, you 'ave done something no'ne thought was possible" France made a dramatic pose.  
"And what was that I did?" America was still confused.  
"Apologize, and above that, you apologized to Britain." Germany said, still shocked.  
"You all really think I'm that stubborn and narcissistic of a gir...guy." America said quickly saving herself from an extremely awkward moment. Canada stifled a laugh.  
'he almost said girl' Japan thought. "America can I talk to you?" Japan asked.  
"Sure thing" America jumped up and followed him out into the hall.

Hall Americas pov

"What do ya need?" I asked Japan.  
"I am rurious(curious) about something, America" Japan looked up at the supposedly taller nation.  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
"Are you secretly a female?" Japan asked seriously.  
"What..W.. What could give you that idea? That's just ridiculous haha, Japan that was a good joke" I said trying to hide the fact I was freaking out. "There is no way th..that..t I am a girl." I continued protesting, then I noticed the smirk on Japan's face.  
"You are protesting to much, America" He chuckled, it was kinda creepy. "I see the truth now, America. No matter how much you deny it, you are female, aren't you, and tell the truth this time."  
I looked down and sighed, " yes" was all I said.

around the corner spying

"Oh my god. I have to tell Germany" Italy whispered to himself, smiling.  
He walked to Germany's after the meeting to tell him the little secret about America that he found out. He knocked on the door.  
"Oh, Italy, vhat do you vant" Germany said when he saw Italy at the door.  
"I found out a secret America kept from everyone, it also explains why 'he' sounded like a girl the other day" Italy smirked, makeing quotation marks when he said 'he'.  
"really? Vhat is it?" Germany defanitly wanted to know something he could use against that grease ball." Come in"  
Italy sat on a chair in the den.  
"Ok so you know how Japan and America went into the hall to talk?" Italy asked.  
"Yes, I vas there" Germany sat on the edge of his chair in anticipation.  
"Well, I had gone to the restroom, and was on my way back when they started talking. So I decided to listen in on the conversation. They started talking and Japan asked America if HE was a girl. So the america started freaking out, it was funny the look on her face, OK so Japan was like 'to much protesting I can tell the truth' and America looked down and Japan asked again. You would never guess what America said, she said yes. America is a girl." Italy finished his long reveal, and stared at his friends face, giggled at his face.  
Germany's face showed confusion, shock, then more confusion and surprise, and then somewhere in between.  
"Veally?! America is a girl. Vis is a surprise." Germany's accent was coming in heavy with his shock.

**A/N: Any reviews for the poor girl that has no life and lives off of your reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own if I did... well I wont go into that...

thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^.^ And this chapter was longer by a hundred words!

chapter 3. world meeting almost Reveal.

'Okay, so now Canada and Japan know my secret. Now I hope I can keep it that way.' America thought to herself.  
Today was the day of the yearly world meeting. Everyone present was sitting at a long oval-shaped table. She looked across the table at Russia, who was giving a presentation on the importance of vodka. He was standing in front of a large picture of vodka, and had a bottle in front of him. "So that is why I think everyone should be allowed vodka, da" Russia finished his speech, smiling that creepy smile of his.  
America leaned over to whisper in Britain's ear, "Why is he so creepy?"  
"I have no clue" Britain whispered back. They stifled their laughs "Is there something you vould like to share?" Germany asked as he made a weird look at America.  
"Nope" America smirked running her fingers through her hair, being careful not to knock her wig off. "I was just asking why you have a stick so far up your a..."  
"America please, vor the sake of your life, do not finish that sentence," Germany growled, fidgeting with his pistol that had appeared out of thin air.  
"'Vhat is a matter? I vas only stating vhe obvious'" America said, mocking Germany's accent.  
"I vink ve should take a break" Germany stormed out.  
America stood up to leave next, but was stopped by a tug on her arm. She turned to see Italy behind her.  
"Italy, do you need something?" America was totally confused, this was the guy who only talked to Germany. What on earth could he want?  
He stood there, silently, untill they were the only ones in the room.  
"Ve~ I would not get on Germany's nerves if i were you." Italy said blankly.  
"Why not?" America asked.  
"Ve~ We know." Italy looked up at the country.  
"What d..do y..you mean" America stuttered 'crap'  
"Ve~ That you are..." Italy leaned in and whispered "a girl"  
"That's foolish. I am 100% guy." America's voice cracked.  
"Ve~ I heard you tell Japan otherwise. Who else know this little secret of yours?" Italy smiled.  
"Why the hell would I tell you that?" America blushed.  
"Ve~ Because I want to know who I can talk to" The italian smiled.  
"Only you, Germany, Canada, and Japan. Try and KEEP it that way." America sighed. "My job depends on this"  
"Ve~ okay. Do you look different when you dress as a girl?" Italy looked truly curious.  
"I am wearing boots that make me taller, and a wig. Of course I look different" America snapped at him, "Now stop asking, if anyone was to hear..."  
"If anyone was to hear what?" A voice came from the doorway.  
America and Italy turned to see Britain standing there.  
"Nothing, Britain, I was just telling Italy how rude it was to spy in on someones personal conversations, then going ad telling people about it. I'll be going now." America hurried out of the room.  
Lately she had been feeling weird every time she was even thinking about the Brit, and these said feelings confused her. If Britain knew about her feelings, he would probably tell her she was gay, and become all homophobic and never come near her.

with Britain

"God damnit, that bloody wanker. Every time I'm near him I get all fuzzy and stuff. God I must be bloody gay." Britain yelled out his frustrations at the small country, sitting on the couch next to him.  
"I wouldn't say your all that gay, eh" Canada said in his small voice, chuckling, 'he has no clue.'  
"Why the hell not!? I am sitting here telling you all of my sexual frustrations about AMERICA, the bloody git, the wanker who says I take advice from a flying mint bunny!" Britain sat down. "I am seriously messed up. I thought I hated his bloody guts for god sake...now...I... I don't know. Why can't he be a girl?" "Do you really like 'him'?" Canada asked, 'I'll tell America what he says later'.  
"No, I don't like him." Britain looked down.  
"Oh..." "I think I LOVE him." Britain blushed.

AN:  
Neko-chan: Wow, I got lots of reviews.  
Canada: W..Why am I in this awkward part?  
Neko-chan: Because I love you, my little Birdie (I am a girl for those of you who don't know)  
Canada: W...What!?  
Neko-chan: Your sooo cute! Now Switzerland tell the nice people to review.  
Switzerland: Review, or I'll beat you with my peace prize!  
Neko-chan: Tsk tsk tsk Switzerland, no need to be violent.  
Sweden: *places hand on Finland's shoulder* th's 's m' w'f'.  
Neko-chan: Yes, Sweden, he is your wife. Now review and you get to hug FMB (flying mint bunny )  
Again I do not own, now please review I'll try to update once or twice a week now review I say review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own, if I did poor Canada would not be ignored.

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, And, look, this chapter is over 1,200 words! They are getting longer~

Chapter 4: Hungary, a dress, and a loose wig.

After the world meeting everything calmed down. America was trying her best not to get on Germany's nerves. She was having trouble keeping Italy from blabbing her secret to the world. Yesterday, she barely caught him about to tell Romano her secret. She grabbed him and dragged him down to the meeting room, and scolded him for not keeping his mouth shut.  
She was now walking down the hall towards the meeting room, when she ran into Hungary, literally. She slammed into her and fell to the ground, causing her wig to come loose and slip from her scalp. "Oh, America, I'm so sorr... America?" Hungary gasped at the sight before her, there sat the american, long, golden, wavy locks around her face.  
"Crap..."America blushed, again she was careless, and did something that let out her secret. At least no one else saw. America quickly stood and stuffed her hair back in the wig and ran down the hall.  
"That was confusing, one second I was looking at a male America, the next he was a girl sprawled on the floor with such PRETTY hair. I have to tell someone, but who?" Hungary stared at the ceiling. "Italy. I can trust him, maybe bribe him to secrecy with pasta."  
down the hall.

"dammit dammit dammit!" America facepalmed herself. "There is now five people now, FIVE." She cursed at herself for being careless.

In meeting room with the other G8 members.  
"Vhere the hell is he!?" Germany yelled.  
"Isn't it Canada who is usually late?" Britain asked.  
"N...no I...I'm not always late..." Canada muttered.  
"Ohonhonhon. 'E 'ave to find the lost 'oy." France said. Just then the door burst open. Everyone turned to see Hungary storm in and drag Italy out.  
"Vhat the hell?!" Germany was clueless, as was everyone else.

With Hungary and Italy

"Ve~ Hungary, where are you taking me?" Italy asked.  
"Did you know America's a girl?" Hungary smiled evilly. "I ran into her and her wig fell off. Oh, her hair is sooo pretty. I want to see what she looks as a girl." Hungary dragged the italian outside to her car and threw him in.  
"VE~ Hungary where are you taking me?" Italy asked again.  
"Where going to my place to get something then gong to America's, hehehe" She laughed.

After driving for a few minutes, they arrived at Hungary's house. She ran inside, and came out holding what looked like a dress. She drove like a maniac all the way to America's apartment.  
To Hungary's dismay, the door was locked, so she reached up and pulled a pin out of her hair, and picked the lock. Hungary went straight to America's room, to her closet.  
"ITALY, start grabbing her clothes, and put them ALL in my car." Hungary commanded.  
"Ve~ Why are we stealing America's clothes?" Italy walked into the room.  
"So I can force her to wear girl clothes, hehehe" Hungary smirked, the way she did it made her look like Russia, it creeped Italy out.  
It took about 20 minutes to clear out America's closet. Much to their surprise, she had a lot of girly clothes. Hungary found three miniskirts in the closet. Hungary placed the dress that she brought from her house on America's bed, then wrote a letter to the other female on a piece of paper she found. Then they fled the dwelling in a hurry so that they were not caught by the american.  
With America

She drove towards her apartment. When she finally made it to the meeting she found out Hungary basically kidnapped Italy. Worried what the female would do with her newfound knowledge, America went to her apartment. Then a car swerved in front of her, as if fleeing from a crime. 'crap' She thought. When she arrived at her home, she ran up the steps, into her apartment and to her room. On her bed, there was a red, lacy dress, and a note. The note read:  
'Dear America,  
I want you to wear this dress, I specially picked it out of my collection for you, to the meeting tomorrow. If you don't, you will never see your other clothes again. I'll let you change after everyone sees you, I highly doubt they will recognise you, so you have nothing to worry about.

~H.'  
"God dammit, I will get revenge." She glance at the dress." At least it's cute"  
Next day

'Everyone is staring at me. OH I hate you now, Hungary' America thought as she walked down the hall to the room she was meeting Hungary in.  
"Madame, who might you be?" A voice that she recognised as France. "I'm France"  
"My name is Allie, now will excuse me, I need to find Hungary." America snapped.  
"She is not here. She went to see Austria late last night. Why do you need to see her?" he tilted his head. "DAMMIT!" America cursed out loud.  
"Such a pretty face should not use such language" France gasped.  
"Can you tell me where Italy is, I'm sure he had a part in Hungary's little stunt" America asked as calmly as she could.  
"He is with Germany and Japan at an Axis meeting" France stared at her.  
"Thank you " America marched towards the room reserved for the Axis meetings.  
She burst in the door causing all three of the male countries to jump. She slammed the door shut. "Ve~ America, you are so pretty" The italian jumped up.  
"Vhat?! That is America?" Germany was shocked, how could an impolite man turn into the beautiful woman in front of him?  
"Row(wow) you rook amazing, America" Japan gaped at her.  
"Yes its me, America. What the hell, Italy?! You broke into my home, stole my clothes then make me show up in a dress and almost got me molested by France."  
"Italy, you stole her clothes?" Germany asked.  
"It was Hungary's idea, she gave me pasta" Italy wave a white flag, which he produced out of thin air, back and forth.  
"Now I am forced to be dressed like this all fricken day" America screamed.  
"VE~Mi dispiace (I'm sorry) "The italian cried in his own language.  
"It's ok, whats done is done. Looks like the secret gets out today. I wonder how Britain is gonna react" She laughed at the thought. "I'll see you all at the G8 meeting later, I should be getting to the Allied meeting."  
Outside the door.  
'OH. MY. GOD' France scrambled away from the door. He wondered why such a pretty woman would be doing with the Axis, so he decided to listen in. Oh boy was he shocked, not by the fact that the girl went into the Axis meeting room, but that pretty woman was AMERICA, He was definitely telling everyone.

******Cliff hanger******

A/N:

Neko-Chan: Do you like it?

Romano: *just sitting there* I'm not even in the story, why am I here?

Neko-Chan: Cause I love you~!

Romano : O/O Whaa!

Neko-Chan: Don't act so surprised.

Romano: ...

America: Neko-Chan, I hate you.

Neko-Chan: I just got bit by a spider :) Review people


	5. Chapter 5

If i owned England China and Italy would all be female so yeah me no own, you no sue!

A/N 1,023 words! I told you they are getting longer, I have one more chapter written, but I need help figuring out what to do next.

Chapter 5: Bad Touch Trio, Gossip and Britain's Surprise!

France sprinted down the hall, face red with excitement. He was on his way to find Spain and Prussia, he was going to tell them about what he had just over heard. He saw his two friends, they were also accompanied by Romano. "GUYSIHAVEBIGNEWSITISSOSHOCKI NGINEARLYFAINTEDOHMYGODITSSO BIG" France squealed.  
"Calm down, France, we can't understand you!" Spain held up his hands.  
"Slow down, I am awesome" Prussia said.  
"So you guys know about that girl who walked in earlier?" France gasped.  
"Yea we heard 'bout her" Romano said.  
"Well that girl is America!" France exclaimed.  
"WHAT!?" The other threes faces only showed pure shock.  
"Oui, American is a girl" France had his rape face on. "Lets tell everyone, absolutely everyone. Ohonhonhon"  
So over the next hour, the trio, plus Romano, made fliers announcing an emergency meeting, and that there would be a big surprise about a certain 'male'

~~~~In G8 Meeting Room~~~~~

America sat at her seat in the G8 meeting room, tears streaming down her face . In her hand, she held a flier. The flier read:  
'This is a call to all G8 members, The Bad Touch Trio have acquired some valuable information on said 'male'. Meet in the would summit room at noon, including America, kesesesese.  
~BBT + Romano'  
France had heard her little spat with Italy, now was going to tell the world. She was doomed.  
Then the door opened. She looked up to see Britain staring at her.  
Britain noticed the tears and walked over to the girl, who looked surprisingly a lot like America. She had the same color hair, same shade of blue in her eyes, same exact face.  
"Miss, are you alright?" He asked, raping his arms around her. "N..No! God damned France is ruining everything" She sobbed.  
"You seem so familiar, have i meet you before?" Britain brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.  
"N..No you don't know me, you limey bastard!" She panicked and fled the room.  
"Wait, She said limey..."He gasped" That was...was... America?!" He fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He jumped up and ran out the door to find her. "AMERICA! WAIT! SLOW DOWN YOU GIT!" he called as he tried to follow her down the hall, but he soon lost sight of her.

~~~~~~~~ America ran, she was embarrassed that she let Britain so close, she loved it, but freaked out idiotically. As she ran, she heard the male call out to her, using her name. She slowed down, tears streaming down her face.  
"OI!" a voice said from behind her "I guess I found the girl France wanted"  
She spun around, there stood Prussia, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He grabbed her arm and dragged her the hall.  
"Where are you taking me?" America struggled to escape his grasp, but failed.  
"To France, we have to get you ready for 'The Big Reveal'." He replied.  
"WHAT?! You wouldn't!" She gasped.  
"Oh, but we would" He smiled evilly.  
"Dear god help me." She gave up the struggle and looked at the floor.  
~~~~With france~~~

"Oh la la, wher'an they be" France cried (being why over dramatic).  
"How would we know?" Romano said while eating a tomato. "You should calm down"  
"I agree with Lovi, you should stop pacing, you'll burn a hole in the floor" Spain said from the door where he was watching for Prussia and America.  
"But it's almost 11:30, we need them here." Right as France finished talking, Prussia dragged in a very unwilling american.  
"Is this 'er?" Prussia gestured to America, who was scowling.  
"Oui, oui. This is ma petite chere. 'Ome on we 'ave work to do. I 'ave insisted Poland to 'elp prepare her." France helped America stand and pushed her through a door in the back of the room.  
In the room stood Poland, in a skirt and frilly blouse, in front of a pile of clothes.  
"I'm afraid to ask, but what are those for?" She pointed to the looming pile.  
"You!" Poland skipped over to her "Oh, Hungary was right, you do have such pretty hair. Though, you do need a bit of work." He held out his hand, she reluctantly took it. "Wait here I'll be right back with some things for you to put on." He skipped to the pile and pulled out some intimidating items."Here you go. now go change" He pointed at the little curtained area in the corner.  
America walked over and closed the curtain behind her. She sighed and looked at the clothes in her arms, "Do I really have to wear this?  
"Yes! No stop whining!" Poland snapped.  
"I'M NOT WHINING!" She screamed.  
"Whatever, now GET CHANGED" Poland yelled.  
America put on the clothes, she really would have never picked this outfit.  
"America, dear, come out so we can see you," Poland said in s sing-song voice.  
"Fine" She took a deep breath and walked through the curtain.  
"Oh la la, 'e 'ave found a princess" France spun her around. 'Now for the hair and make up, Ohonhonhon." He laughed.  
"I hate you all" She muttered.  
~~~~~CLIFF HANGER~~~~

So yea i enjoy making you wait, so here is the chapter before the big reveal, my friend said it didn't make sence (still cant spell)

Prussia: Im in this chapter, Awesome.

Neko-chan: Yes my awesome Prussia, would you mind telling them to review?

America: I still hate you, you are so evil.

Neko-chan: why!?

America: You made me a GIRL, I am a dude. and im not in your author notes.

Neko-chan: You are in my author's note now. how 'bout you tell them to review.

Prussia and America: !REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I do no own, though i wish i did

America inhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Being forced to show everyone that she, which everyone thought was a guy, was in fact a girl, was not good on her. She was going to murder France, Spain and Prussia if this messed up.  
"Come on, America, Dont be chicken" Prussia said as he dragged her to hell.  
"I am going to kill you." was all America said.  
"No you won't, you will love us, we will get you with Britain" Spain laughed.  
"No, you will mess this up, I know you will" She growled.  
"No need to be like that Allie." France said, using the name America gave herself earlier.  
"You are all dead to me" She growled again.

~~~~~Magic page slit cause it loves you~~~~~

France walked into the room, Britain jumped up.  
"Where is America, You Frog." Britain asked.  
"America will be here in a moment, just sit down, I have to give her an entrance, make it all big and flashy" France hit the lights.  
Spotlights lit up the room, curtains appeared out of nowhere and covered the door.  
"Now, Gentlemen, put your hands together for America, the most adorable country I have seen." France made a wierd pose, as if showing of some fancy prize.  
The curtains swished aside, revealing a girl with long wavy hair, with one strand sticking up, like Nantucket did. She had sea blue eyes, and was wearing a blue jean miniskirt, a white tank-top, a red jacket, and black combat boots.  
"Wow, America...you...your" Britain stammered.  
"Ohonhonhonhon, Hot? Beautiful? SEXY?" France purred in the smaller blonds ear," She is an angle, non?"  
"America, you look amazing, I...I" Britain tried to talk again.  
"I look stupid, like a freaking cross-dresser, I was pretending to be a guy, I probably repulse you." She started to cry.  
"I think they need to be alone, non" France and the others left.  
"America, you could never repulse me." Britain said.  
"You are lieing, you hate me, you have even said so." She sobbed.  
"America, I don't hate you." He tried to tell the sobbing nation.  
"But you don't like me either" She shook her head.  
"No, I don't like you, America..." He set his hand on her shoulder.  
"See, you don't like me." She said, tears were streaming down her face.  
"Let me finish." He turned her so she was looking at her" I don't like you. America, I more than like you, I think of you as more than a bubbling idiot, I couldn't live without you, I wouldn't even try. America, I love you." "Brita..." She was cut off by his soft lips pressing gently against hers.  
When he broke the kiss, he smiled." I will always protect you, and I will ALWAYS need you, I wouldn't last a day without you, I honestly thought I was gay(no offense extended, I support all that stuff, I am a Yaoi fangirl) Before today."  
"I love you too, I always have." She smiled up at him.

~~~~~Outside the door, where all those other nosy nation spy~~~~~

"Mission complete," Spain whispered.  
"Kesesese, Yep, scone boy now has a hamburger." Prussia laughed.  
"Oui, so beautiful" France genially smiled,"A happy ending"  
"Idiots, took him forever to figure it out," Canada shook his head.  
"Canada, you knew?" The three older nations asked.  
"Oui, I was the first to find out, I am still puzzled about how she hide it for him, he raised her." Canada tilted his head in thought.

~~~~To be continued... maybe~~~

A/N

Neko-chan:I might make more, no idea how to yet.  
Britain: I kissed that blob, I KISSED HIM!?  
Neko-chan: :) yep, You should be happy, You to are perfect to gether, I honestly oppose FrUk, You should be happy you werent with him.  
Britain: That would be a nightmare, I thank you for not pairing me with a frog.  
France: I am not a frog me amore

Britain: FFFFUUUUU It's the FROG Neko-chan: Review, please?


End file.
